fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v5
}}Cumulative v5 Changelist is as follows: ---- UNITS *Work Boat Cost - Reduced by 40%. Now costs 20 Production on Quick speed (down from 33). *Naval Melee Extra Promotion - All Naval Melee units can now move after attacking (like Mounted Units). This includes Galley, Trireme, Quinquereme, Caravel, Turtle Ship, Nau, Privateer, Sea Beggar, Ironclad, and Destroyer. *Anti Tank Guns / Helicopter Gunships - Now have +200% vs Armored Units (up from +100%) to compensate for previous buff to Armored Units vs Land Units (don't ask me why Helicopter Gunship is considered a Land Unit). This means they now have +200% bonus vs Landships, Tanks, Panzers, Modern Armor, and Giant Death Robots. *Rocket Artillery - No longer requires Aluminum. *Giant Death Robot Now starts with Interception III Promotion, giving it Interception (50). *Stealth Bombers Evasion Nerf - Now have 75% Evasion (down from 100%). This means they will take 25% damage from Interception (instead of 0%). BUILDINGS *East India Trade Company - Now grants +1 Trade Route and +25% Gold in the city. *Notre Dame - Now grants +1 Great Artist point (instead of +1 Great Merchant point). IMPROVEMENTS *Customs House - Customs House now receives +4 Gold at Economics (up from +1). TECHNOLOGIES *Compass - Now gives all units +1 movement while embarked. SOCIAL POLICIES ;Liberty *Republic - Now provides +10% Production for buildings (up from +5%) *Finisher - Now provides +100% Production towards all National Wonders, and +15% Production towards the buildings they require (Colosseum, Market, Temple, Opera House, Barracks, Workshop, Library, Monument, Police Station, Hotel, University). ;Honor *Warrior Code - Also provides +1 Gold from Barracks. *Professional Army - Also provides +1 Culture from Barracks. *Military Caste - Changed to "+2 Happiness and +2 Culture from Walls. +1 Happiness and +2 Culture from Castles." *Military Tradition - Courthouses now also provide +4 Gold. ;Piety * Mandate of Heaven - Now gives +2 Faith and +2 Culture in Capital. ;Patronage *Full Tree Update - Major buffs to improve tree! (link HERE) *Known Bug: If you click diplomacy with a City-State and look at the tooltip, it will display the incorrect amount of Science. Hovering over your Science Summary (upper left) will show the correct total from all City-States, and it does work correctly based on the formula in the New Patronage sheet linked above. ;Aesthetics *Tree Re-Organized - Fine Arts & Cultural Exchange swapped positions in the tree. *Cultural Exchange - Now also provides +2 Culture from Great works, and +1 Culture from Moai, Chateaus, and Brazilwood Camps. Tourism bonuses for culture buildings removed. *Fine Arts - Renamed free buildings to Scriptorium, Gallery, and Conservatory to help distinguish them from the Guilds and prevent confusion. Tourism bonuses for culture buildings added (+25% for Amphitheater, Opera House, Museum, and Broadcast Tower). *Finisher - Now gives 1 Free Social Policy (down from 2). ;Commerce *Full Tree Update - Major buffs to improve tree! (link HERE) RELIGION ;Pantheons *Pantheon Voodoo Traditions - +1 Culture and +1 Faith from Sugar and Spice. *Daughter of Autumn - Improved to "+1 Food and +1 Production from Plantations." *Gifts of Wisdom - Changed to "+1 Faith and +1 Science for each Cocoa." *God of Craftsmen - Improved to "+2 Production in each city." *God of the Sea - Improved to "+1 Production and +1 Faith from Fishing Boats." *Goddess of Protection - Improved to "+50% City Ranged Combat Strength and +2 Faith from Walls." *Oral Tradition - Improved to "+2 Culture from Plantations." *Rite of Spring - Changed to "+2 Faith from Deer." GAMEPLAY *Radaring - Removed from the game. You can no longer use civilian unit pathing to scout for red circles where enemy units are unless the unit is visible to you. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v5